


Swallowed

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [76]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Tony woke up to soft fingers stroking up under the hem of his sweatpants, drawing slow patterns around his ankle. He yawned awake and rolled to the side, blinking down at the other end of the L-shaped couch where Steve was sprawled. "Hey, gorgeous."





	Swallowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/gifts).



> This was for Sadie who wanted to see 69! <333

Tony woke up to soft fingers stroking up under the hem of his sweatpants, drawing slow patterns around his ankle. He yawned awake and rolled to the side, blinking down at the other end of the L-shaped couch where Steve was sprawled. "Hey, gorgeous."

Steve tipped his head to the side to smile over at Tony. "Hey, you. Nice nap?"

"How much did I miss?"

"About an episode and a half." Steve's smile softened even more. "I'll rewind it."

But Tony's body was waking up now too, and he wasn't interested in the show anymore. "Hmmm." He pushed up and crawled over the couch, heart swelling at the way Steve immediately opened to welcome him down onto his chest. "J, pause it. We can watch later. I have an idea for a good morning."

Steve chuckled, but his eyes were going wide, breath coming faster. "It's three in the afternoon, Tony."

"Details…" Tony settled a knee on either side of Steve's hips and folded over him, drawing him into a warm, soft kiss. Steve melted under him - perfectly giving, open, willing - and that shot blood thudding down into Tony's cock. "I have plans for you."

"Anything," Steve breathed, then he chuckled. "Were you dreaming up plans while you were napping?"

"Besides the fact that I'm always dreaming of you, I don't have to. You're incredibly inspiring, and brilliant plans just burst to life whenever I'm around you." Tony sat up to undo the fly on Steve's jeans. "God, Steve, you're so gorgeous."

"Tony…" Steve's blinking slowed, and his eyes softened at the edges, subspace wrapping around him already.

Tony slipped a hand up under Steve's shirt and set to work sucking a line of hickies down his throat while his fingers found a nipple and tweaked it gently, squeezing and twisting until Steve yelped and his hips rolled against Tony's thigh. Tony rubbed the pad of his thumb over the nub, soothing it gently, then pinching it again when Steve had relaxed.

"I want to suck your cock," Tony told him, and Steve gasped softly, hips twitching up. "But I also can't resist the idea of you sucking my cock. I don't think I can wait… Here take this off." Tony tugged at Steve's shirt, and Steve sat up to let himself be undressed. Tony shucked his own clothes without ceremony, tossing them aside, then took Steve by the hips and eased him down the couch until his legs hung off at the knees and he was laid completely flat.

Tony climbed up then turned around, swinging his leg over Steve's chest and shuffling back. A soft moan leaked out of Steve's throat when Tony's cock brushed over his chest and up to his chin, leaving a damp trail of precome. "Fuck, baby," Tony groaned, "you make me leak like a teenager."

"Tony, _please._ Can I suck you?" Steve begged.

And if the thought of Steve's hot mouth wrapped around his cock wasn't tantalizing enough, Steve begging never failed to push Tony over the edge. "God, yes." Tony rocked his hips back and Steve's hands came up to pet over his ass then guide him into place. Steve didn't tease, just slid Tony's cock between his lips and swallowed him down.

Tony folded forward with a groan and found himself nearly doing a faceplant into Steve's crotch, his cock hard and red too, eager for Tony's touch. Tony loved to take his time, lick and taste and breathe hot air over Steve's skin, but not this time. He tipped down, bracing himself with one hand on the couch and wrapped his lips around the head of Steve's cock.

Steve's hands clenched and released on Tony's hips as he worked his mouth down Steve's cock, slicking his skin with his wet tongue. Tony rocked back and forth, taking another inch with every swallow until his nose touched Steve's balls, and Steve's cock stretched his throat. Steve stayed still, unable to move his head with Tony's hips pinning him to the mattress, and when Tony started to bob his head up and down, he matched it with long, slow thrusts down Steve's throat.

Steve's body tensed and rippled under Tony's, adding a new layer of sensation to the already doubled pleasure. Tony braced himself on one arm then stroked his hand up Steve's thigh, dipping his head down at the same time. He cupped his fingers around Steve's balls then squeezed gently but threateningly, gasping at the jolt of Steve twitching under him, throat spasming around Tony's cock.

Tony pressed his fingers behind Steve's balls, letting one fingertip tease his hole, slowing the thrust of his hips so he could focus on Steve's pleasure. Steve moaned around Tony's cock, hips rolling up to meet the bobs of Tony's head then grinding back against his fingers. It didn't take long after that - Tony knew how to push all of Steve's buttons perfectly.

Steve froze then arched up with a soft hitch of breath and flooded Tony's mouth with come. Tony sucked him through it, pushing it to the edge of overstimulation before he backed off, sliding free, swallowing and sucking in oxygen. He didn't give Steve a chance to catch his breath, though, arching up and rolling his hips to push his cock deep then pull back, Steve's tongue rolling around the head.

The tight, wet heat of Steve's mouth pushed Tony rapidly to the edge, coupled with the bitterness of Steve's come still coating his tongue, the smell of sex in the air, and the desperate moans and gasps coming from Steve under him. Tony thrust a few more times and then inescapable pleasure built into a crescendo. "Fuck," he hissed, pressing down again as his whole body tensed impossibly tight and then released.

Tony pulled his cock free from Steve's mouth then collapsed on top of him, their heaving chests rolling them both back and forth on the couch cushions. Steve's hands stroked down Tony's legs and settled possessively over his lower back.

“Good morning, indeed.”


End file.
